


Дело случая

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на драбл-лотерею. Там надо было называть номера, и вам говорили, про каких персонажей писать. С выбором персонажей мне конкретно не повезло =_=</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело случая

  
_Жизнь, как и кровь, показалась мне сладкой на вкус_.  
\- Сплин, _«Шато Марго»_  


  
Пожалуй, из всех генералов экзорцистов, которых знала Линали Ли, меньше всего она хотела бы служить под началом Винтерза Сокаро. С этим, впрочем, на все сто процентов согласился бы её брат, так что, учитывая, что по командам распределял всё-таки он, такого испытания девушке и не выпадало.  
До этих пор.  
Ну, в общем-то, когда случается форс-мажор в виде нападения на штаб-квартиру, не попривередничаешь. И всё же, когда прогремел взрыв, Линали, первым делом прикинувшая, кто сейчас на месте из экзорцистов, вздрогнула, поняв, с кем ей работать. Увы и ах: все остальные были на миссиях, и только этот кровожадный маньяк утром вернулся…  
\- Девочка, ты? – фыркнул генерал, когда Линали, выскочив от Хевласки, чуть ли не упала ему в объятия. – Н-да, лучше б кто из парней…   
\- Я экзорцист, - решительно напомнила она, заправив за ухо тёмную прядь. Совсем не время думать об этом в такой ситуации, но как же неудобно, когда волосы отросли уже достаточно, чтобы мешаться, но недостаточно, чтобы уложить их в какую-то удобную причёску…  
\- Вроде того, - с явным раздражением ответил Сокаро. – Экзорцист, с которого Комуи пылинки сдувает. Ладно, побегай тут, а я – к месту взрыва.  
Линали глубоко вдохнула и досчитала до пяти – этого времени мужчине как раз хватило, чтобы исчезнуть за поворотом.  
Ладно, между прочим, действительно надо проверить, не было ли нападения на другие отделы – может, взрыв – только отвлекающий манёвр? Генерал Сокаро-то вряд ли о таких вещах подумает…  
У научников девушку и нагнал один из искателей. Линали его знала в лицо, но не больше: это был Джек Палмерз, и он был как раз тем, кто в своё время привёз из Америки Сокаро. Под его началом и остался, вместе с небольшой группой таких же ненормальных, желавших с этим генералом служить, и пропадал постоянно на заданиях.  
\- Вас генерал зовёт, - бесцеремонно бросил он. – Пошли?  
«Что же за невезение…» - но приказы старших по званию надо выполнять.  
\- Куда?  
\- К шестой лаборатории.  
Линали кивнула и помчалась в указанном направлении. Искатель бежал за ней на удивление быстро, так что, когда она наткнулась на барьер, догнал её буквально через пару минут.  
\- Пробьёте? – спросил он, видя, как девушка наносит удары ногами.  
\- Должна. – Линали взглянула на Палмерза, увидела, что его лицо приняло какое-то странное выражение, и забеспокоилась. – С генералом Сокаро всё в порядке?  
\- Было в порядке. – Искатель сцепил руки за спиной. – Он крепкий.  
\- Вы же его давно знаете… - пробормотала Линали, не прекращая работу. Несмотря на ситуацию, в девушке проснулось любопытство: - Как вам удаётся… Ну, генерал ведь не самый лёгкий человек в общении? Он… нормально себя с вами ведёт?  
Палмерз подошёл зачем-то на шаг ближе, хотя его и так было прекрасно слышно, и ответил:  
\- Генерал не так плох, как вы думаете. Нет, ну, он сидел, да...  
\- Я знаю. - Этот момент не казался Линали таким уж неприятным. В конце концов, она знала людей, вполне уважаемых в обществе людей, которым в тюрьме было самое место. Так почему не предположить, что бывает и наоборот?  
\- Но, когда мы с ним плыли из Америки, знаете, был шторм. Я ему рассказывал об Ордене и о себе, пытался разговорить. Надо же было понять, чего ждать от человека. Он то молчал, то орал и ругался. – Палмерз теперь стоял рядом с экзорцисткой, и ей хотелось, чтобы он отошёл, но врождённая вежливость мешала об этом сказать. – Но потом, когда мы едва не потонули, меня чуть за борт не смыло. А не смыло всё-таки потому, что генерал одной рукой вцепился в мачту, а другой – мне в шиворот.   
Линали изумлённо взглянула на искателя и даже прекратила бить по барьеру.  
\- О… - только и смогла сказать она.  
\- Такие поступки говорят о человеке больше, чем слизывание крови с меча, - нарочито небрежно заметил Палмерз.  
Девушке стало стыдно: именно такой момент она и вспомнила сейчас. Она даже отвернулась, чтобы мужчина не увидел её лица. Возможно, зря она так плохо думала о генерале…  
А потом за её спиной раздался глухой звук удара и переходящий в ультразвук визг.  
Мгновенно обернувшаяся Линали увидела, как Винтерз Сокаро обрушивает меч на Джека Палмерза. А тот… внезапно испарился.  
\- Что стоишь, как дура? – прорычал генерал, хватая экзорцистку за плечо.  
\- Что… вы…  
\- Что я? Что ты! Тебя чуть не убили, девчонка, ты врага за спину пустила, да ещё и отвернулась! – Линали не стала спрашивать, и правильно. Генерал сказал сам: - Палмерз пропал на поле боя!  
\- А это… - девушка посмотрела на то место, где только что стоял искатель. – Род Ноя?  
\- Дура, - ещё раз рыкнул Сокаро. – Раньше надо было соображать.  
Позже расследование показало, что никто в управлении не пострадал, так что приходили, скорее всего, за Линали, как за одной из кандидатов во владельцы Сердца Чистоты.  
Ещё позже было найдено тело Джека Палмерза, рассечённого почти напополам. Джонни мгновенно узнал рану – очень похожей в своё время наградили его самого. Таким образом, это было делом рук Лулу Белл – что было логично, она умела менять облик, так что, видимо, сама и появилась в виде ею убитого.   
Также на теле Палмерза были обнаружены следы пыток. Орден предположил, что Лулу была нужна информация о поведении и прошлом искателя, что помогло ей сойти за него настолько, что она усыпила бдительность Линали и убила бы её, не рань её раньше Сокаро.  
Правдива ли была история, которую ей рассказали, экзорцистка, увы, так и не узнала.  
Однако же в дальнейшем она несколько раз работала под началом Сокаро. Возможно, чтобы доказать что-то ему или себе.  
22.03.2009


End file.
